


A Feast for the senses

by Lyn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/pseuds/Lyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair thinks he hasn't got a gift for Jim. Jim proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feast for the senses

## A Feast for the senses

by Lyn

Author's webpage: <http://jean.fanspace.com./lyn.htm>

Disclaimer: Jim and Blair aren't mine, but they are at the top of my wish list this year. Still, they'll probably only have eyes for each other anyway. 

Rating: NC-17 

Warnings: Explicit descriptions of m/m sex. 

Pairing: J/B 

Dedicated to: Written for a Christmas present . Thank you for your friendship, warm wishes and encouragement. I hope you have enjoyed my writing so far, and trust you will enjoy what is still to come. 

Authors Notes: My birthday falls on Christmas Day and I'm also a twin. A double blessing, some say. I'm not sure my mother would agree, having to spend Christmas in hospital and discover only after baby #1 has been born that it's a double celebration. As for the myth, that if your birthday falls on Christmas Day, you get double the presents - no, Virginia, it isn't true, but I do enjoy that my birthday is made special by the occasion that sometimes overshadows it. Makes it all the more unique and unforgettable, even when it is forgotten. 'Happy Birthday to me and Merry Christmas to all' 

Set after: The Debt. 

* * *

A FEAST FOR THE SENSES 

Blair Sandburg looked down at the Christmas present on his lap, his fingers reverently stroking the soft leather; its warm muted shades of autumn browns nestled amid a riot of festive Christmas wrapping. He looked up at his lover and smiled softly, his blue eyes made dark and sensuous by the flickering firelight. 

"It's beautiful, Jim. I don't know what to say." He lowered his hands to the paper once more and lifted the backpack, holding it against his cheek, indulging in its velvety softness and warm earthy scent. "Thank you," he whispered. 

Jim put down his wineglass and leaned over to drop a kiss on Blair's curls. "You're welcome." He shrugged; secretly pleased with Blair's overwhelmed reaction but trying to appear matter of fact. "You needed a new one, your old one still smelled of smoke from the explosion." 

Blair nodded but said nothing more and Jim knelt down in front of him, suddenly concerned. He lifted the long hair that obscured his lover's face from his view and looked closely at Blair's face. "What's wrong, Chief?" 

Blair pushed himself up, and moved over to stare out the balcony door at the flakes of snow falling and swirling in little eddies of breeze. 

"You already gave me a present, Jim. You gave me a home. You didn't need to get me anything else. I didn't get you anything," Blair said, looking ashamed. 

Jim stood and walked over to him, wrapping his arms tightly about him before grasping Blair's arms and turning him around. "Yes, you did," he said. 

He bent slightly, nuzzling into the abundant curls, opening up his sense of smell to take in the mellow herbal scent of his lover, mixed now with a hint of arousal. 

Jim lowered his mouth to Blair's, moving his hand around to cup the back of his lover's head. He pushed his tongue against Blair's full lips until his lover moaned and opened his mouth, allowing him access to the moist warmth within. He relished Blair's taste, the faint spice of nutmeg still lingering from the eggnog, combining with the slightly acid finish of the red wine. 

He ran his hands lightly down Blair's arms, then began a slow sensual massage down his back, feeling the muscles ripple against his palms, finally resting them on Blair's hips to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. He felt the answering shiver travel down his own spine as Blair's arms twined around his neck, one hand fisting in the short hair at the back of his head. 

Jim pulled away for a moment, stroking a lightly bristled cheek. "Are you warm enough?" 

Blair merely nodded, then raised his arms, allowing Jim to pull his sweater off, then repeat the motion with the long sleeved shirt he wore beneath. A thermal shirt was under that and Jim disposed of it rapidly, as though he was tearing off the wrapping of a longed for gift, anxious to reveal what he truly yearned. 

He scratched his fingernails lightly through the dark chest hair and bent to lick softly at a hard nipple, tasting the salt of sweat. His fingers moved to its twin, to roll and stroke. He sucked hard as he felt Blair arch up against him and he moved his hands in a gentle caress down the furred stomach until they reached his jeans. 

Jim flicked open the button and quickly unzipped Blair's fly, enjoying the hardness of his lover's cock as it rubbed along the knuckles of his hand. He continued to lick at Blair's nipple as he placed a hand inside the boxers and cupped his balls, squeezing gently. He allowed his fingers to move further back and felt Blair move his legs apart to allow him better access, the wanton action going straight to his own cock. He felt himself harden and begin to leak and he growled deep in his throat at the effort of keeping himself together. 

He knelt now before Blair and kissed and nipped his way down Blair's abdomen, stroking softly along Blair's tender perineum as he did, stealing occasionally up into the crack of Blair's ass to tease across his hole. As Jim reached Blair's waist with his lips, he pulled Blair's jeans and boxers down, waiting until his lover stepped out of them before moving away to strip off his own clothes. 

Blair's hand moved slowly down Jim's broad chest to his cock. He touched the crown with just his fingertips, swirling the precum around the cock head, then raising his fingers to his lips to suck them off. As he moved his hand back down, Jim suddenly slapped it away and dropped to his knees once more, grasping Blair by his hips and swallowing his cock. 

Blair took in a shuddering breath and began to moan as Jim moved his mouth back and forth along the iron hard shaft, alternately sucking and licking, one hand pumping the base in a languid steady rhythm, sensitive fingers feeling the heat beginning to build beneath the soft skin. Blair's moans became a low continuous keening of desire as Jim resumed his rhythmic stroking along Blair's perineum, stealing closer and closer to the tight pucker at his center. Jim began to stroke across Blair's hole, gradually circling, then pushing one finger in and stroking with the same motion that his mouth used on Blair's cock. 

Blair began to rock back and forth and Jim stilled his own movements, allowing Blair to push forward, fucking his mouth, then back onto his finger. He pushed a second finger in and felt Blair stiffen for a moment before resuming his rocking, pushing harder back now, wanting Jim's fingers deeper, rolling his ass in circles as he squirmed on the digits within. 

"More, Jim, need more," he whimpered and Jim stopped his sensual assault abruptly, pulling Blair over to the couch, pushing him up so he sprawled over the back rest, rubbing himself hungrily against the rough cloth. Jim fell down to his knees and licked a broad wet swathe over his lover's exposed hole. Blair thrust back at him and he bent further, grasping Blair's cheeks firmly with his hands, using his tongue to open him up. 

He swapped fingers for tongue, pushing three into the wet, loose hole and began to stroke quickly, feeling the tight passage within spasm against them. As Blair began to raise his ass up and back, frantically fucking himself on Jim's fingers, Jim pulled them out and placed his hard drooling length at the opening, pushing in to the hilt immediately. He felt Blair arch up then push back against him and he began to stroke himself in and out of the hot hole, slamming harder and harder into Blair's prostate, Blair's screams of pleasure encouraging him to go faster, deeper. 

Jim reached around and took hold of Blair's cock, cum already drooling continuously from the slit. He began to stroke him hard, keeping time with his pounding from behind and felt Blair stiffen and pulse warm fluid that spilled over his fist. He felt his own orgasm wrenched from him and then he collapsed over his lover's back, still moving slowly in and out as Blair's clenching muscles milked the last of his orgasm from him. 

"Merry Christmas to me," he smiled against his lover's back and he felt the answering chuckle vibrate against his face. 

Blair waited until he pulled his spent cock out, then turned and flopped bonelessly onto the couch, pulling Jim down with him, pushing him to lay with his head in Blair's lap. "What did I get you?" he asked, lazily stroking his fingertips down Jim's strong jaw. 

"The one thing I really wanted," Jim answered, closing his eyes and losing himself in the mesmerizing touch. "A feast for the senses." 

"Merry Christmas, Jim." 

"Merry Christmas, Blair." 

FIN 

-Lyn Townsend December 22, 2000 


End file.
